Sweet Yet Tart
by VickyT36
Summary: Real World AU: After watching a movie, Honey dreams about her being a private investigator. And she and her bees work to solve the mystery on who poisoned Rancis Fluggerbutter.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, readers? It's VickyT36 here with another wir fanfic starring my OC Honey Potts, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1 **

One afternoon, Honey Potts had just come in from a long day at work.

"Whew, today was quite a day." she told her bees, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger.

"You got that right." agreed Buzz.

"But we're home now, where we can just relax." reminded Bumble.

Honey sat down on the couch, took off her shoes, and flicked on the TV.

"Anything good on?" wondered Stinger.

"There's nothing yet." Honey replied, as she kept flickering.

Suddenly a show caught her eye.

"And coming up next Ray Richards P.I." announced the narrator.

"Why don't we watch this?" she suggested.

"We're game." Buzz told her.

So they watched the movie, it was about a private investigator who was asked to look into a murder, but then realized the murder was part of an even bigger plot. Honey was really into the film, and so were her bees.

The twists, suspense, and mystery really kept them into it. Once it finally ended, they all took exhaled the breath they'd been holding in.

"Whoo, that was intense." Honey replied.

"You got that right." agreed Buzz.

"Awesome." compliment Bumble.

"Best movie I've seen in a long time." replied Stinger.

They continued to talk about it at dinner, and even as they were going to bed.

"You know, I bet it would be really cool to be a private investigator." Honey told them, as she got into bed.

"Yeah, it'd be really thrilling." yawned Buzz.

"Well goodnight." she replied.

"Night, Honey." they said back.

Honey took off her glasses, turned off the light, and went to sleep, and began dreaming an amazing dream.

**That's chapter 1, plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ( A/N: The dream will be written in Italics. And this story was inspired by garfield babes and bullets.)  
**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Mangle6: Thank you**

* * *

_It was an overcast day in the city, and in a small office building, Honey Potts sat at her desk with her three bees flying around the room. She was Honey Potts, P.I., and Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger acted as her assistants.  
_

_Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Honey got up, and opened it. There stood a woman about her age with black hair and hazel eyes. __She wore a mint green jacket, black shirt, brown skirt, and black boots. _

_"Are you Honey Potts?" she asked. _

_"Depends, who's asking?" Honey wondered. _

_"I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz. I really need your help."_

_ Honey could tell the woman seemed distressed, so she invited her in, and sat her down._

_"Can I offer you a drink, coffee or tea maybe?" Honey offered. _

_"I'll take some tea." Vanellope replied. _

_So Honey fixed some up, and called her bees to come and listen. _

_"So what can I do for you?" Honey asked, as she gave Vanellope a mug of tea, and sat down across from her at her desk._

_"My fiance, Rancis Fluggerbutter is in the hospital. Doctors say he was poisoned." Vanellope explained. _

_"Poisoned?" whispered Buzz. _

_"That's strange, do they know what happened?" Honey asked. _

_"No." Vanellope admitted sadly.  
_

_"Can you tell me when this happened, and if you noticed anything strange happening to him?" "_

_This whole thing started a few days ago." Vanellope started._

* * *

_A few days ago, Vanellope and Rancis were having a party at a community center to celebrate their engagement. Everyone was there, their friends, and Vanellope's family. After they all raised their glasses for a toast, Rancis drank his drink, but shortly afterwards he began feeling dizzy and nauseated.  
_

_He collapsed, and an ambulance was called and he was taken to the hospital._

* * *

"_That's terrible, Vanellope. I'm very sorry." Honey told her. _

_"I don't know what to do. The police just think it was probably some kind accident. But I'm skeptical. Can you help me?" Vanellope replied. _

_"I'd be happy too. First I'll need some information from you." Honey took out a piece of paper and a pencil. _

_"Now what do you and Rancis do for a living?" _

_"I'm a race car designer, and Rancis is second in command at a company."_

_"Gotcha." _

_"How much will that be?" Vanellope wondered, going into her purse. _

_"I charge $25 a day, so while I dig into this you'll pay me that everyday until I finish this." Honey explained. _

_"Fair enough." _

_Vanellope out the money, and paid her. Then she gave her her address and phone number. _

_"I'll call you if I find something." Honey told her, as she walked Vanellope to the door. _

_"I really love Rancis, Honey. Please find out what happened." _

_"I'll do my best." Honey assured. _

_When Vanellope left, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger flew up to her. _

_"Well we officially have a case." said Stinger. _

_"You got that right." answered Honey. _

_"So where do we start?" wondered Bumble.  
_

_"First we go to the hospital, and get some answers from the doctor." _

_"Then let's go." declared Buzz. _

_Honey put on her black jacket, grabbed her purse, and her bees followed her, as they left the office.  
_

**That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Honey and her bees drove to the hospital, and went inside. The lobby and ER of the hospital was typical, doctors, nurses, and orderlies scurrying around, people waiting impatiently to be seen, and the smell of disinfectant.  
_

_"Excuse me, I'm looking for the room of Rancis Fluggerbutter." she told the receptionist. _

_"Are you a friend or relative?" he asked her. _

_Honey flashed him her P.I. badge. _

_"Oh, well he's on the 5th floor, room 216." _

_"Thank you." Honey replied._

_They went to the elevators, got in one, and rode to the fifth floor. _

_"Gee why do hospital always smell weird?" asked Buzz, from inside Honey's purse. _

_"They got to keep things clean in a place that can be really filthy." Honey explained._

_ Once they got there, they found the right room. They went inside, and saw him lying in bed. __He had blonde slicked back hair, and he had plastic tubes in his nose. His chest rose up and down as he breathed, and the heart monitor made the iconic beeping noise._

_"So this is Rancis. Hmm, pretty handsome." Honey observed. _

_The door opened, and Honey turned around. __A doctor came in, and was surprised to see her. _

_"Who are you?" he asked. _

_"Honey Potts P.I. Mr. Fluggerbutter's fiancee asked me to look into his poisoning." Honey explained, showing him her badge. _

_"Oh, I see." _

_"What's his current state?" she asked._

_The doctor explained that when he was first brought in he had shallow breathing, high blood pressure, and fever. _

_"Any idea what could've this?" she asked. _

_"Most likely something mixed in with his drink." _

_"I see. Could you tell me what happened when he was brought it?" _

_"I'll tell you all I can remember." the doctor told her._

* * *

**Flashback**

_It was an ordinary evening at the hospital, well as ordinary as a hospital could be. In the ER, paramedics brought in Rancis on a stretcher. Vanellope was right beside him, along with an big older man. After the doctors took him away to do tests and see what had happened, Vanellope and the man took a seat in the waiting room.  
_

_About an hour later, the doctor came out. _

_"Ms. Von Shweetz?" he asked. _

_"Yes, is Rancis okay?" Vanellope pleaded. _

_"We've stabilized his condition, but he's still unconscious." _

_"Any idea what happened?" asked the man.  
_

_"And you are?" _

_"This Ralph, he's my father, my adoptive father." Vanellope explained. _

_"Well we're going to run more tests, but he's presenting with symptoms of poisoning."_

_ Vanellope buried her face into Ralph's shoulder, and Ralph comforted her._

* * *

_"I see. Well thank you for your time doctor." said Honey, and she left the room. _

_In the elevator, she and her bees talked. _

_"So what you thinking, Honey?" asked Buzz. _

_"I think we should talk to Ralph. You know fathers are always hesitant to give their little girls away." _

_"True." replied Bumble._

* * *

_H__oney learned that Ralph was in demolition, and went to the local demolition business. __She waited in the office for Ralph while boss went to get him. Then he cane into the office, he was confused to see her._

_"Who're you?" he asked. _

_"I'm Honey Potts, P.I. Your daughter, Vanellope hired me to find out what happened to Rancis Fluggerbutter." she explained. _

_"Oh really, real shame." Ralph replied. _

_"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"_

_"All right." _

_"When did Rancis and Vanellope meet?" _

_"During college, junior year." _

_"Would you say they have a good relationship?" _

_"Oh yeah. I mean they've had fights before, but they love each other."_

_"What's your relationship with Rancis like?" Honey inquired. _

_"We're fine. We...hey you think I did that to him?" Ralph asked gruffly. _

_"I'm just asking questions." Honey replied. _

_"(Sighs), look I admit I didn't like him at first. But over the years, I saw that he loves Vanellope. So I warmed up to him." Ralph explained._

_"I see. But do you know anyone who'd want to hurt him?" _

_"No, but perhaps you should talk to his ex-girlfriend." _

_"Ex-girlfriend?" Honey wondered. _

_"Taffyta Muttonfudge." he told her. _

**That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (A/N: There's a poll on my profile, check it out and leave a vote)  
**

**Agent BM: Thx**

* * *

_After talking to Ralph, Honey called to meet with Vanellope. They met at her office. _

_"Did you find out anything?" asked Vanellope. _

_"After talking to Ralph, your father I have a suspect in mind. Do you know about your fiance's ex girlfriend, Taffyta Muttonfudge?"_

_"Oh yeah, Taffyta. They dated for several years before we got together." _

_"When did they break up?" _

_"Junior year of college." _

_"The same year when you two started dating." _

_"Ironic, I know." _

_"How did Taffyta take that?"_

_"(Sighs), she wasn't too happy about that. Taffyta's one of those women who are used to getting what they want all the time. One time when she threw a rock through Rancis window when we were having dinner at his place."  
_

_"Sounds like she never got over him." observed Honey. _

_"Well...that was still in college. Rancis and I are on good terms with her now, we even invited her to the wedding." Vanellope told her. _

_"Was she at the party when Rancis collapsed?" _

_"She was." _

_"Hmm." said Honey, as she glanced at her bees who looked at her with the same look._

* * *

_After Vanellope left, Honey decided to go have a word with Taffyta. _

_"I can't believe Rancis used to date Taffyta Muttonfudge." said Buzz. _

_"Yeah, she's pretty rich and glamorous." added Bumble.  
_

_Taffyta was the owner of many fancy spa boutiques and had many stores around the country. __When they arrived at Taffyta's Luxury Spot, they parked, and went inside. Inside, employees wearing pink t-shirts, and jeans were tending to customers, and the whole place smelled like bubble bath._

_"May I help you, ma'am?" asked a woman coming up to her. _

_"I'd like to speak to Taffyta Muttonfudge." _

_The woman got on her little microphone and called her. A few minutes later, Taffyta came up to Honey. __She wore a white pant suit, pink shirt, and sparkly pink high heels. _

_"May I help you?" she asked. _

_"Honey Potts, I'm here about Rancis Fluggerbutter." _

_"Oh, well. Let's talk in my office." Taffyta told her, and she led her away._

_Once they had their privacy, they spoke. _

_"What business do you have about Rancis Fluggerbutter?" _

_"I'm a P.I. Vanellope asked me to look into the cause of his poisoning." Honey explained. _

_"Well what do you want with me?" Taffyta wondered.  
_

_"I understand you and Rancis used to date. And you weren't very happy when he dumped you for Vanellope." _

_"Now wait a minute. You think I poisoned Rancis because I was still mad at him and jealous of Vanellope?" _

_"You tell me." _

_"Look I admit I was jealous, and I did things I'm not proud of. But really I'm over it. I apologized to both of them, and now we're friends." Taffyta told her. _

_"Why the change of heart?" Honey wanted to know.  
_

_"As I grew from my college age and got my business started, I realized something." _

_"What's that?" _

_"That marriage wasn't really for me. Being a man's "little wife", and then being a "child's mother", not my style. I enjoy my independence, and if I had stayed with Rancis, I wouldn't have made this successful business. So you see I have no reason to hurt either of them." Taffyta explained.  
_

_"I see. Do you know anyone who would want to do this to Rancis?" asked Honey. _

_"Purposely no. But maybe you should talk to Gloyd." Taffyta told her. _

_"Gloyd?" _

_"Gloyd Orangeboar. He and Vanellope dated in high school."  
_

_"Why would he want to hurt Rancis?" _

_"Well like I said, he wouldn't do it on purpose. Gloyd's a bit a prankster, and sometimes his jokes could go too far. And he was handling the drinks at the party." Taffyta explained. _

_"Hmm." said Honey. _

_One suspect cleared and another suspect to check out.  
_

**That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mangle6: Thx, glad 2 c your review**

**Agent BM: You'll find out soon**

**Susan Popplewell: Thx, glad you're enjoying it**

* * *

_With another suspect in mind, Honey went to pay Gloyd Orangeboar a visit. She'd found out that Gloyd worked at the local pizza parlor from Taffyta, and that was her next stop. _

_"You know it's odd Vanellope didn't mention anything about an ex-boyfriend." mentioned Buzz._

_"Yes, but before we were thinking that whoever poisoned Rancis had a bone to pick with him. Now we'll see if anyone has a bone to pick with Vanellope." Honey told him._

_ When they got to the pizza parlor, they went in and saw Gloyd waiting tables.  
_

_"Take a seat, ma'am, and we'll be right with you." he told her. _

_"Actually, Mr. Orangeboar, I'm here to talk to you." Honey told him, flashing him her badge. _

_Seeing that she was serious, he told his boss he needed a few minutes. __They went to the side of the restaurant to talk. _

_"Who're you, and what do you want with me?" Gloyd wondered. _

_"Honey Potts, P.I. I'm here to talk to you about Rancis Fluggerbutter." Honey explained. _

_"It's a real shame what happened to him. Don't know what could've happened." _

_"Now Mr. Orangeboar, I understand you and Vanellope used to date." _

_"Yeah, back in high school, but what does that have to do with anything?" _

_"Well I'm sure it's hard to see the woman who was once your girl marry someone else."  
_

_"Hold on, you think I hurt Rancis. I wouldn't do that." Gloyd protested. _

_"It could've been an accident, I've heard you're quite the prankster. And you were handling the drinks at the party." _

_"I would never do anything to purposely hurt anyone."  
_

_"Yes, but if something like this happened you wouldn't be so quick to confess." Honey pointed out. _

_Hiding in her purse, Buzz, Bumble, and Stinger gave Gloyd a suspicious glare. _

_"Look, I have no beef with Rancis or Vanellope. My relationship with her was years ago, and I have no reason to hurt either of them."  
_

_"And why is that?" wondered Honey. _

_Suddenly the door to the restaurant opened, and a young woman with green hair, wearing a pink and brown outfit came inside. _

_"Gloyd?" she asked. _

_"That's why." Gloyd answered.  
_

_He walked over to her. _

_"Hey, Candlehead." he greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek. _

_"Honey, this is Candlehead, my girlfriend." Gloyd introduced. _

_"Hi." Candlehead greeted. _

_"Hello." Honey replied. _

_"So are you almost ready to go?" Candlehead wondered._

_"We have a date, so if we're finished here..." Gloyd told Honey. _

_"Yes, we're done here. Goodbye." said Honey, and she left the restaurant. _

_But she didn't drive away, instead she sat in her car, and waited._

_"Do you think the whole girlfriend thing is legit?" wondered Bumble. _

_"Seems like it, but let's give them a quick follow just to be sure." Honey told her bees._

* * *

_And that's exactly what they did. Gloyd and Candlehead went to a coffee shop, the park, and a movie. And all the while they held hands, giggled, and hugged. The two seemed genuinely in love with each other._

_Back at her office, Honey was a bit stumped. _

_"So we've already eliminated, Ralph, Vanellope's father, Taffyta, Rancis' ex-girlfriend, and Gloyd, Vanellope's ex-boyfriend." she told her bees. _

_"We can't give up." mentioned Stinger._

_"We're not, we just need another lead." _

_"Perhaps we should talk to Vanellope again." suggested Buzz. _

_"Good idea." complimented Honey._

* * *

_The next day Vanellope came back to Honey's office from the hospital. _

_"How's Rancis doing?" Honey wondered. _

_"Doctor says he's slowly improving." Vanellope answered. _

_"That's good." _

_"Has there been any progress on the case?"  
_

_"I've gone through several possible suspects, but they've all been cleared. So I was wondering do you know anyone who's want to hurt you?"_

_"No, no one comes to mind." _

_"Did you hire anyone to cater the party?" _

_"Yes, I hired a company. But I can't think of any reason of why any of them would want to hurt me or Rancis."  
_

_"Mind telling me the name of that company?" _

_"Mega Munchies Catering company." _

* * *

_After Vanellope left, Honey researched the company online, and found out that the company was right in the city. When she got there, she spoke to the manager/owner of the company. _

_"I can assure you, Miss Potts my employees couldn't have done any of this." he told her.  
_

_"But still would you mind if I look at a list of employees who were working the party?" Honey wondered. _

_At first the manager was skeptical, but when Honey mentioned that when word gets around that someone in his company was involved in such a crime, it wouldn't be good for business, he gave in.  
_

_Once the list was in her hands, she did backgrounds checks on each of them. All of them checked up, except for one. __His name was Drake. Luckily the list also included pictures of the employees. So Honey called Vanellope back and asked her to look at a picture._

_"Vanellope, do you recognize this man? The company says his name's Drake." she asked, showing her the photo. _

_It showed a picture of a man a little older than Vanellope. He had fair skin, shaggy black hair, and brown eyes. When Vanellope saw the photo she paled. __Honey recognized that look, she did know the man. _

_"Who is he?" she wondered. _

_"I do know him, but his name isn't Drake, it's Drew." Vanellope told her._

**That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (A/N: Drew belongs to Agent BM)  
**

**Agent BM: Thx**

**Mangle6: You got that right**

* * *

_"Who's Drew?" Honey wondered, and her bees were equally curious. _

_"I met him when I was in college. He was used a be a up and coming racing star, and one summer I got the opportunity to be part of his pit crew." Vanellope explained.  
_

_"How was that?" _

_"Well the first few races were fun, and felt great being part of a great racer's pit crew. But then I began noticing something strange." _

_"What happened?" Honey wondered. _

_"I noticed that almost every race Drew won, it was because the second best racer suddenly had an allergic reaction during the race."  
_

_"An allergic reaction?" _

_"Yeah, in the first race the second best racer had an allergic reaction to peanuts, in the second one someone had an allergic reaction to strawberries, and in the third race Drew won because his competition had an allergic reaction to flowers." Vanellope explained._

_"That is a strange. What made you think Drew was behind it?" _

_"During a party before the day of a race, I was going to get a drink, but while I was doing so, I saw Drew taking some almonds from the food stand, crush them up, and put it in a blue water bottle. Then on the day of the race, I saw him switching the water bottle with his main competitors'."  
_

_"And that's how you knew he was cheating." Honey declared. _

_"Yes." Vanellope admitted. _

_"What'd you do?" Well at first I was so in shock I didn't know what to do. Then when the race was over and Drew had "won", he was about to be declared champion and win a big trophy and a million dollar check. That's when I realized I couldn't keep quiet. I told the judges explaining that I had seen Drew crushing almonds, put them in a water bottle then switch them."  
_

_"How'd you prove it?" Honey wanted to know. _

_"I gave them the water bottle with the regular water that Drew took, and was able to prove that the opponent's water was little bits of almonds in it. Once that got out he was disqualified, and others began remembering how Drew had given them "peace offerings" before the race, and it happened just before their allergies kicked in."  
_

_"So you blew the whistle. Why didn't you tell me about this?" "_

_Because I haven't seen Drew in years, after he was disgraced he fell off the map. Wait...you don't think..." _

_"Now that I have a hot lead, I have work to do. If you'll let yourself out." Honey told her._

_"Sure, I'm gone." Vanellope replied, and left her office. _

_"Well guys, we have a suspect with a solid motive, now we just have to find him."_

* * *

_Finding Drew was a difficult task, Vanellope was right, he did fall off the map. The numbers and addresses he gave the catering company were all phony. _

_"How're we going to find this guy if we can't find this guy?" asked Buzz.  
_

_"There must be a way. No one can just disappear." said Bumble. _

_"Hmm, Vanellope said Drew was a racer. So if I were a disgraced race car driver, where would I go to disappear." Honey thought. _

_"What about where it happened?" suggested Stinger._

_"That's it, come on guys, we're taking a little trip." said Honey, holding her purse open. _

_The three flew in, and they all left the office._

* * *

_They drove out of the city, and went to the racetrack. Racing season was over, so the place was closed. Upon arriving, it immediately gave Honey and her bees the chills. The parking lot was completely empty, and it was so quiet, eerily quiet._

_But Honey knew that this is what she had to do to solve the case. _

_"Come on, guys." Honey told them. _

_The bees flew out of her purse, and followed her. Honey jumped the turnstile, and began looking around. __There was no one at the concession stand, in the announcer's box,or anywhere. _

_"Perhaps we got the wrong place." suggested Buzz. _

_"Maybe." said Honey. _

_But before they could do anything else, they heard the sound of things falling.  
_

_"What was that?" asked Bumble. _

_"It came from over there." replied Stinger, he referring to a door. _

_Honey went to it, and listened. There was noise and a voice, there was definitely someone behind it. __She tried to open the door, but it was locked from the other side. But luckily Honey knew what to do. __She took a credit card out of her purse, and managed to get the door opened._

_Quietly, she and her bees snuck in, and went down a flight of stairs. When they got to the bottom, they peered into another room. __The walls were covered with photos of Vanellope at different stages in her life. _

_When she graduated college, when she walked on the streets, and her with Rancis, and even a newspaper clipping announcing their engagement. And there was a table with many beakers, Bunsen burners, and different kinds of materials._

_"Looks like this Drew guy's got a bit of an obsession." Honey observed. _

_"A bit?" wondered Buzz. _

_Suddenly, there heard footsteps, and hid on the stairs. Drew came into the room, and looked at the pictures. __Honey quickly took out her phone, and press the record button. _

_"She finally knows what it feels like to have something precious taken away from her. She destroyed my career and life, and now she's gonna feel the pain that I felt." he said.  
_

_"He's insane." whispered Bumble. _

_Buzz and Stinger shushed her. Drew then left the room, to get something, and Honey quickly turned off the recording function, and snapped some pictures of the room. _

_"Now we got the evidence." she told her bees. _

_She was about to leave, when a voice shouted at her. Honey and her bees turned around, and saw Drew looking very angry. _

_"HEY, WHO'RE YOU, HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!?" he demanded.  
_

_"Honey Potts, P.I." Honey told him, flashing her badge. _

_"Oh, a wannabee cop huh? Von Schweetz hire you?" _

_"Maybe she did, maybe didn't. See you have a bone to pick with her." "That's between me and her."  
_

_"I have to say, that's a pretty low. You don't hurt Vanellope but you hurt someone she loves." _

_"It was so simple, some crushed up drugs, mixed in with some alcohol, and he was down for the count."  
_

_"Very clever." _

_"But now, I have to make sure you don't rat me out." _

_Drew reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun, but the bees sprang into action. They flew into his face, and started stinging him.  
_

_"Hey, get off you little pests." _

_Honey managed to run back up the stairs and out the door. __She managed to get a good ways away, but she heard footsteps coming after her. __Luckily her bees caught up with her, and they helped her find a way out._

* * *

_She managed to get back to her car, and floored it out of the parking lot. She drove right to the police station, and gave some officers the evidence. __Drew was arrested, and doctors were able to cure Rancis.  
_

_Vanellope was very grateful to Honey. _

_"Thanks so much for helping me, Honey." Vanellope told her. _

_"It was no problem. It was an exciting adventure." Honey replied._

_Vanellope paid her, and went to have the life she wanted with her fiance. __It was a victory for Honey._

* * *

Honey then jolted away to a buzzing sound. She was back in her bedroom, and the buzzing was her alarm clock. She turned it off, and put on her glasses.

"Boy, what a dream." she told herself.

"Morning, Honey." greeted her bees.

"Hey, guys you won't believe the dream I had."

"What was it?" wondered Buzz.

And Honey began telling them about the adventure of Honey Potts P.I.

**The End, thx 4 all your reviews**


End file.
